Talk:G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT/@comment-2060498-20161202013321/@comment-11459250-20161202060631
"It's called keeping your expectations low so you'll never be let down and when something good actually does happen, you will always be wonderfully surprised." Wow that's a really sad way to live, walking around expecting everything bad to happen. I feel sorry for you, I really do. First argument: You wanting Musketeers to be relevant again. How do you know that they WONT be? I get that you're jaded and think by your Cecilia hatred that Legacy Support is inherently bad, but that's just an assumption your making. Ever heard of Ripple and Seven Seas? Ripple (and to a lesser extent Blue Wave) were legacy support for AqF and they proved to be the strongest builds for AqF after the clan booster dropped, it is very possible for Cecilia to be the same (if you're saying Cecilia was mediocre even upon release, I shudder at what you thought of Genovious during BT11 era). Don't act as if your argument is fact when there is no actual proof to back it. Yes there is no proof that Cecilia will be good either, but some of us hope that she will be, so don't drag us down with your obnoxious, pessimistic, and factually-ungrounded garbage. You are also implying that it's a "vocal minority" that wants Cecilia back, but what proof do you have of this? As Vere said, Cecilia has been polled to be one of the more popular units so its clearly not a vocal minority that wants Cecilia back. YOU are the one that doesn't want her back and YOU are the only person I've ever actually seen complain about Cecilia, and you have complained about it on this comment thread and mine. THATS what an actual vocal minority is. You also said that they're "waste space" for revival support (which as I said previously is completely ungrounded), but the other alternative is creating random generic cards that nobody will use like Growth Knight Rally or a Galumu reprint. People are more likely RUN revival support in those revival builds than those other generics and clones (I would run 4 of the Arboros Qunitet in Arboros than 4 Rally in Ahsha any day of the week), so those revival cards, quality not-withstanding, are a lot more relevant than random generics that they use to fill space. Also Bushiroad is CLEARLY supporting "antiquated bit of support that hasn't seen the light of day since the game's early years," and if you don't believe this you're just dilussional. Do you KNOW what Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter is? That was an entire set BASED on reviving stuff that people didn't even think existed (Seven Seas, Honorary Professor, Bad End, Maiden of as Archetypes? Who on Earth expected that). And again, the support definitely has the potential to survive the meta. Ripple proved it back when the Clan Booster dropped, Honorary Professor proved itm and Seven Sea has been proving it for a while now. TL;DR: Your pessimism and hatred of Cecilia is not a grounded argument to say that she won't get support/any support would suck. Your entire argument that legacy support is a waste is irrelevant because of all the generic space-fillers bushiroad creates and legacy support would actually be used much more. Please do not even attempt to argue that Growth Knight Rally was a better print idea than something like an Arboros revival legion or heck an Arboros crit. Legacy support isn't inherently bad, and you don't actually know what a vocal minority is.